bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The War of Four: In Touch
The War of Four: In Touch Act I Retracing Our Steps, In Touch Act I It was only a hour since the chaotic battle of the Convoy's defending Soul Reaper Forces, the Elite Mercenary group V-14, and the Anticipated Inner Circle Attack Squad all merged into a battle unlike any of the Soul Reaper foot soldiers had ever seen. Clashes of incredibly high, suffocating quantities of Spiritual Pressure. Buffeting winds from the immense explosive shockwaves emitted throughout the vicious battle. And the cries of anguish, anger, and malice raging throughout the road. Even in the distance, a fierce and violent clash between Hankami were being fought out, even after the Dominator left their midst with the Reaper intending on ending two of his sibblings. While nothing but ashes that would never give birth to life within their wake was all that was accomplished, it was led to show more family tension and dysfunction that what was thought for the two parents of the Dominator. With the sudden realization of startling proportions reached the ears of both the in charge Captains and the Head of V-14 of a supposed collaborative group of dangerous criminals, fleeing in the direction opposite of Yūrei Ōkoku, but to inhabited settlements along the way curving back to the Soul Society. Shinshin, a fellow pupil of Angelika Hartmann's under their mutual former mentor Asuka Sakamoto, that in order to ensure the mutually beneficial alliance brokered by Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hayate, that it would be helpful to send any available forces of their own to hunt down the nuisances of escaped fugitives. So it was led back to when Daisuke Hayate and Shinshin Fūten linked up with Rika Nakamura, the latter having effectively calmed the Dragonbird steed before letting them aboard. It wasn't until just a few minutes before take-off and getting their bearings correct, that the Punisher, Sakura Kojima, just arrived where they were re-supplying and preparing to give chase to the run-away criminals. "Sakura!" Daisuke, having regained his jubilous spirits despite the heavy weight clinging to his heart underneath his regained cheerful disposition, smiled widely and waved out to her, "you've come to join us?" "Thought you could use some help, still yet..." Was the smooth reply, followed by a smile of her own. Her arms were folded across her chest as she regarded the two with a calm and casual demeanor. "I don't think I'm done letting off steam just yet..." As she approached, she regarded the Dragonbird with a slight cautiousness. "Even though I still have my doubts on riding that thing..." But even as she spoke, she was hiding her attitude on the aftermath of the battle that had been waged. "Do you ever regret it?" "...really? You think I'm a person to start regretting what I've done? I did what I had to do. She's the indecisive, cowardly bitch. I can't do anything about that!" "I know... but have you ever stopped to think about it? Have you ever wondered, "If I could turn back time, change things so that maybe she would've seen things our way, actually be there for her... would things have turned out differently? Surely, she hasn't left your mind entirely..." She could always count on her former lover to strike a nerve whenever he wanted to... "It would benefit us greatly to have you around, Punisher," Shinshin spoke cooly as he walked past Daisuke and towards his equipment and belongings that he packed for the journey, as well as the anticipated conflict with their illustrious fugitives. "Don't worry about him," Daisuke said pointedly moreover at the Dragonbird rather than Shinshin, noticing what her last words that hung in the air were understandably nervous, "he's a friendly guy once he gets to know you...well, once he gets to know you anyways, hehe!" Daisuke laughed nervously as he wrung his left hand, remembering his earlier "meeting" with the creature and how he panicked when the beast took his hand in its beak and Rika's needing to aid his arm's release. "I don't intend on worrying about first impressions..." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "What exactly did I miss, anyway?" Idly, she wondered if she should tell him about their encounter with the Reaper and the Nihilist. Had he sensed the ferocious battle waged from afar in the midst of his own? Had any of them? Daisuke swallowed a dry lump that had filled in his throat from the sudden, yet not entirely unexpected query to their aftermath status. Scratching the back of his neck, Daisuke tried to mull out his words to make it sound like he wasn't hiding anything but couldn't bring himself to speak properly. "I...uh...what happened was...ummm..." "The Gotei 13 brokered a deal with our organization," Shinshin cut in, fluidly injecting himself into the conversation as he swung a stringed bag over his shoulders before walking towards Sakura with a cool, practical gaze, "one of which we will finalize upon promising agreement with Captains Horikawa and Aizen when our points of buisness are completed." "Wait a moment." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at the revealed information, blinking a few times in emphasis of her feelings. She took a moment to piece the puzzle together. Currently, she was technically "in alliance" with the Soul Society. From what it seemed, Mōka was in league with the V-14, the ones that had attacked the convoy in the first place. So if they were in alliance with each other... The conclusion was enough to close her eyes and turn away, a scowl forming on her face. "...of all the...!!" Shinshin continued, despite seeing Sakura lose it when she heard the news for reasons only he could query about within his mind, "We also confirmed that our client was one of the prisoners on board one of the less protected carriages of the convoy. Apparently, he didn't approve of the additional security measures that Yūrei would be employing. Because this would be hampering his operations that he had been making for years out of sight, out of mind, he gambled on seeing a professional group retrieve his person off site..." Daisuke blinking at the news, being the first to officially hear about it, asked Shinshin, "So it wasn't the Inner Circle who was in league with Shidai?" "On the contrary. It appears that, like us, he sees the Inner Circle as competition and nuisances to his own particular dealings. No, I believe he was afraid that while he'd agree to paying the Inner Circle their fees for the rescue they'd attempt to suade him over to their side. Willing or no, he expressed his explicit concern of him perhaps not leaving the Circle alive," Shinshin continued, walking over to the steed in preparations for travel. "This doesn't sound good. So these guys could end up linking back up to the Inner Circle for sanctuary, while liable to cause all sorts of trouble for the people out here," Daisuke looked over to Sakura, hoping to see her disposition brighten a little and gauge what was bothering her from the supposed good news. Unfortunately, even when she turned back, she still had a scowl on her face. Hearing the news about the V-14 client did nothing to appease her about the fact that she would be working with the very one that had come close to taking her life. "So you guys are aiming to intercept them before they can reach any particular outpost owned by the Inner Circle. You got any particular idea of where these punks are headed?" She questioned, trying to get her mind off of her own dilemma. "There's a small settlement just Northwest of the road that acts as a crossroads area for a lot of passerbiers from different Realms," Daisuke said, his eyes widening for a second seeing her perturbed the way she is, before pointing in the said direction into the thick of the forest, "from there, you can take routes back to the Soul Society, Aether, the lands south of here, or swing over to Tendan Dākusaido, which is a lot closer than any of the other provinces." "There's a better chance these criminals would be heading to Tendan. Its a hive of the worse kinds of corruption and criminality you can even think of," Shinshin spoke in a intuitively knowing disposition, briefly unsheathing his sword to take in its condition before sheathing it back into its scabbard, "though since its the most predictable, it wouldn't be a good idea to assume anything the group or its leader is thinking of doing." "It's also the most possible." Sakura muttered. "It would take a lot of resources to get to Aether. They'd have to stick with things like boat transportation, which would cost money and time. And these guys just got out of prison..." "And have been sitting in a Sekisekki-laced carriage for nearly a half a day," Daisuke pointed out, walking over to the steed, awaiting for Rika to give the all clear so it wouldn't "attack" him again, "so their Spirit Energy reserves should be pretty low. Its amazing they were able to overpower any Soul Reaper in their path, let alone make a getaway in such a rapid, thorough manner..." "Yeah, well, most of your subordinates were in a bit of a bind considering the Inner Circle were inexplicably raining energized meteorites left and right, I can expect these men to have taken advantage of that pretty well," Shinshin cooly pointed out. "...wasn't it us that did that?" Rika asked in a confused tone, looking over towards Daisuke as he stood beside the bird. She raised a hand and gave an confirmatory gesture for him to climb on. "I mean... not us, but... Holmes-san who did that?" After all, considering the type of weapon Oliver had brought with him in insertion, it was pretty obvious who would be capable of "raining energized meteorites". "No. While the hailing destruction initially was our doing, when the Inner Circle's Dragon came, she did something. She...warped space around herself...and ripped things apart in a manner not normally done before. The logic and rules that Sekisekki would have would not be valid in comparison the warping of space itself, thus why it was ripped asunder with such ease," Shinshin analytically conjurred up his analysis of the situation, as well as the terrifying force a Dragon ''of the Inner Circle could be. "If a ''Dragon ''of the Inner Circle is that powerful," Daisuke could only speak lowly in a slight dread as he brought himself onto the back of the Dragonbird, second to the back, allowing Sakura a chance to sit either in front or behind him, "what kind of powers do their leaders possess? And on what scale?" As the Hankami brought herself to sit behind her beloved, she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I've been around the world since the beginning of its creation, and I've grown to understand the choosing of the Horsemen..." She said coolly, gently placing her hands on Daisuke's shoulders. "Individually, they're weapons of mass destruction. I can guarantee you that they were and still are the most dangerous people within the Soul Society other than the Captains of the Gotei 13. If you were to take any of them on by yourself, you'd be taking a dirt nap within seconds. No joke." "S-Sakura?!" Daisuke suddenly shuddered as he heard this revelation, despite the comforting touch her hands made on his shoulders. The thoughts sent chills up his spine, as someone as powerful as she is that she would tell of them as if they're in a league unlike any of them would ever face, "do...do you know who they are? Do you know what they're after?" The incredulous tone that Daisuke took with her made her smirk and almost made her chuckle. "Oh, sweet-heart, how you've underestimated me..." She said coolly, a casual but jocular tone in her voice. She applied a light squeeze to his shoulders for emphasis. "My immortality may be gone and my powers a shadow of what they used to be, but my omniscience hasn't faded quite yet. I know ''everything... but, of course, it wouldn't be very fun if I just handed people answers. That would ruin the sense of accomplishment for when you actually find out the answers for yourself, wouldn't it?" This made Rika frown a little in displeasure, but she made no open move to acknowledge or express it. "Fine by me," Shinshin said cooly as he got in front of Daisuke, his pack unintentionally smacking Daisuke in the face before setting to his side, speaking his mind without turning his gaze to the Punisher, "if you want us to survive its better to let us do so on our own two feet and earn our place in this world and the next. We wouldn't be worth saving or protecting otherwise, right, Hankami?" Sakura's smirk grew even wider. "Primitive, and yet capable of understanding. I'm glad you understand... mortal..." They were words that Rika simply wasn't comfortable with. The girl wasn't one to distrust any of her comrades that often. But the Hankami, no matter how she presented herself, always seemed to be akin to a "snake in the grass". The way she spoke, carried herself, and even the attitude she displayed about her own power and status conveyed that much. It was no wonder Shinshin seemed to hold a cold attitude towards her. She could only wonder how the Shinigami Lieutenant didn't seem to do the same... "COUGH!" Daisuke interrupted comically, as he waved while making his incredibly distracting fake coughs, hoping they'd get the hint, "COUGHLet's get movingCOUGH!" "I agree," Shinshin, said as he crossed his arms and looked to Rika, "if we talk about philosophy too much, we might as well bomb Tendan from orbit because how late we'll be. After all," he spoke in a cold, yet comical fashion, as he narrowed his eyes to squinting, "its the only way to be sure..." "W-wait a minute!" That was enough to shake Rika out of her disdain. She turned her head towards the three of them, her expression slowing slight alarm. "There were supposed to be a few more people accompanying us! Aren't we supposed to wait for them, too?!" "From where they're coming from, Rika, it'll take too long to effectively stop the fugitives before they reach the safe haven of Tendan's dense population of scum and corruption," Shinshin said with a sigh, narrowing his eyes at Rika saying in a dark, suggestive tone, "unless you want to be the one to explain to Angelika that we lost our targets because we took too long to get going?" "Shinshin-san has a point," Daisuke said, leaning over to peer over the said man's shoulder, with a sheepish smile as he concluded, "if we act now before they recouperate any further, we might have a chance in nabbing them quick. After all, we got Sakura with us, so its not like we can't handle them, right?" "I--..." Any comeback Rika had could not come up to the surface. For a moment, she stared at them in a somewhat helpless manner. She knew that it would've been reckless to go in with less manpower than what they needed. Relying on Sakura wasn't something she liked to do considering what had just transpired. But, considering that they didn't have much time, both of them had valid points. There was nothing that could be done about it. With a heavy sigh, she turned back around and looked down at the bird, clicking her tongue in the special command that she used. In response, it quickly flared its wings up and boosted from the ground, taking to the skies rather quickly. The air pressure was quick to smack them in the face. But the size of the bird and the way Rika flew kept them at a comfortable seating arrangement. It would be an ordeal falling off. "I'll be providing air support and surveillance from the ground." She explained, her voice having regressed back to its softer tone. "If I need to, I can cut off any possible escape routes with his flames while you engage them directly. Is that okay?" "Tactically sound, and would be handy for us to give them chase in the event they should try to escape with others covering his retreat," Shinshin said in an approving tone, holding his cross-armed stance with his eyes now closing in a sign of self-meditation, "you will not need to directly engage the hostiles, Rika. Supporting us, will be enough." Daisuke sighed, leaning back as he got over the momentary rush of vertigo as well as the wind flapping in his face slightly before calming. Leaning back against Sakura, he let his eyes close to half mast, letting himself rest slightly from his whole ordeal, his breaths coming slow and labored. "Sakura...there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Daisuke spoke in a slightly hesitant manner, despite his willingness to share it with his heart's desire. "Hm...?" Sakura quirked a slight eyebrow at the inquiry. Her hands slid themselves so that her arms were wrapped around Daisuke's shoulders. "Don't let our company bother you. Go on and tell me..." "Have you ever...wanted to erase the pain of your past at all?" Daisuke said with a slightly dreamy tone, though it carried a longing and sorrowful weight that was all too clearly recently brought up from his most recent confrontation, "I know the pain and conflicts in our lives mold and build our character, make us who we really are, but having that...weight...that ache within your heart...wouldn't it be better to find a way to get rid of it?" Shinshin suddenly opened his eyes slightly, reminding that question of his own he asked himself. Why couldn't he release the pain that held him so captive over the century of absence from his mother, the abandonment that changed him from a passive, innocent boy who loved and cared with all his heart...into an emotionless shell of his former self, only bred and capable of killing and completing the mission. "This boy...has the same pain I had as a child," Shinshin realized silently, clenching the sleeves of his coat as he felt some unnatural bond of empathy towards the boy...for what he's going through...and will transpire for him. "Getting rid of it, you say...?" Here was where Rika couldn't help but pay her own interest to the conversation as Sakura spoke, although she kept her eyes forward. "That'd be easy to answer to someone who's afraid of pain, someone who can't bear the weight of torture. But can you really expect an easy answer from me? Sure... the majority of my own life has been my own personal Hell. But that's just it... it's mine and mine alone. You see..." She began to raise one of her hands, running her fingers through Daisuke's hair. "I could've ended it at the barbed wire. I could've stopped it all and lived an easy life. But I didn't. Instead, I chose my way and put myself into the position where I would face agony over and over again for the rest of my days. I carved it into myself with my own two hands. Humiliation, suffering, despair... I grew to embrace it, enjoy it, and revel in it. I guess I can't blame you for seeing that what's on my mind is only a burden. But you have to understand... pain is my pleasure. It's what kept me going all this time. Without it, I probably would've never survived past the Civil War. It's pretty hard wanting to get rid of something you've grown to enjoy so much..." "I don't mean physical pain. I mean...something that chews and gnaws at your very being, your core of your soul," Daiuske emphasized as he clenched his overcoat where his heart lied, "I'd choose pain of a physical kind over this...this aching...the kind that could break the staunchest of warriors. Or the mistakes made in the past that we wished to fix, also causing this pain," closing his eyes as he felt the soothing fingers flow through his hair, "I wish it'd just be gone forever after dealing with it so much..." In this instance, Sakura allowed herself to chuckle a little. "What do you think I've been talking about? Stop thinking so little of me, you dick..." However, she was quick to regress back to a more serious time. "Dwelling on the past isn't going to get you anywhere, Daisuke..." She said softly. "There are some things that we have to grow to accept, no matter how much we dislike them. Treating them as problems or even annoyances is just going to make everything worse for you in the long run. As bad as it is, your errors and mistakes molded you into the person you are today. 'Sides..." She lowered her head so that her eyes would meet his directly, her hair falling to touch his face slightly. "In the end, look at you now. Lying in the arms of someone who loves you... turning out to be a good Lieutenant to a highly respected Captain of this time..." In a rare moment, a smile - a genuine smile - crossed her face. "I think your predecessor would be very proud of you right now, wouldn't he?" "Heh," Daisuke allowed himself to be submerged in the pleasurable sensation of being in such a romantic embrace with Sakura, smiling back brightly, but allowing himself to speak softly in thanks, "I guess I need a reality check once in awhile, huh? I appreciate that, Sakura-chan..." Shinshin couldn't help but admire the true bond between the most unlikely couple had behind him. He couldn't help but admire the sincerity of the love they shared, something that few in any lifetime would find. He wondered if he would make a bond stronger than what he had with his mother...only time could tell. "Shinshin-san..." It was here that Rika looked over her shoulder again, a slightly sympathetic look on her features. "Are you all right...?" Her voice was soft, unwilling to let either Daisuke or Sakura hear her for the sake of keeping the normally detached man's front up. "Hm?" Shinshin looked to Rika, realizing she was talking to him and not for any tactical advice or lack of direction. Shinshin couldn't help but instinctively look passive at Rika while inquiring, "what do you mean, Rika?" "You seemed a bit... dazed, when they started speaking. Did it... ring any bells for you?" It was at the end of this sentence that Rika realized that she may have been intruding on personal grounds. A slight blush came across her face, as she averted her gaze away quickly. "Uh-- I mean... you don't have to tell me, I was just curious..." "Your my fellow collegue's subordinate, Rika, there is no need to be hesitant towards me," Shinshin spoke in a calm, soothing tone, his own way of showing he was being sincere and "cheerful" in a way. Raising his eyes back up to hers, "my life...wasn't exactly one to be longed for when I lost my mother. Built on nothing but instinct and pain, I eventually thought I should kill the emotions inside me and hone them into my personal weapons to use against those I saw as my enemies. But...seeing as building up from that pain like he has...made him much stronger than I have with my own use of anger and hate. I wonder if I chose a weaker path than he has...?" "...I don't think you have." The girl said quietly. "After all, you're still pressing on, just like he is, right? I mean, look at me..." Once again, she allowed herself to turn away, a wistful smile on her face. "I'm not a fighter like you all. I can't defeat armies by myself or stand up to a particularly strong enemy like you can. All I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch you from above. But still, I make due of where I can, don't I? It's not our abilities and powers that make us strong, but the will to keep going despite our faults and flaws. Right...?" "There is more truth in what you say than you realize, Rika," Shinshin said calmly, allowing himself a small smile, unseen by all due to their positioning, "and if I were to imagine it, I can gamble if you had the means, you would be standing by our sides. Fighting alongside us. That's what comrades do, isn't it?" Rika allowed herself a small nod, her smile becoming more positive. "Mhm!" "Maybe you should ask my associate if he has a Spirit Weapon that suits you," Shinshin said in a calm, nonchalant tone, not sounding as if he was teasing, "maybe you could practice your own style of combat on the side when we're not out on missions?" Was Shinshin actually suggesting that she learn how to fight? It caught Rika's attention once again, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. The glimmering look of surprise was evident within the gaze of her eyes. "Practicing combat...?" She repeated hesitantly. "W...well, I don't know. I'm really not that good at fighting, and I'm not sure if I have the heart to start trying so suddenly..." She lifted a hand to scratch the back of her head, a red tint showing on her face. "My associate can teach you the basics pretty well. Before we joined up with your organization, Zaii was a weapons instructor for various mercenary armies, as well as some of Take Xanxus' elite guardsmen," Shinshin reassured her in his still calm manner, patting her head with an outstretched arm gently, "you can take your time and find your own suitable style. Even pacifists learn how to defend themselves, when necessary, so I'm sure you're quite capable of learning your own way of combat as well as the code you adhere to." "Why must everyone feel the need to do that?" Rika mentally complained as she felt Shinshin pat her head. It wasn't that she minded; plenty of people had started doing that recently. But in all of the times that it occurred, she couldn't help but feel like she was treated like some sort of dog. Sure, it was their way of expressing their kindness, but they always seemed to perform the action for her... Maybe it was because she was a bit shorter the majority of the other V-14 members. "I'm not a dog..." She voiced her thoughts with a mutter, folding her arms across her chest in a slight sulk. Noticing the silence and lack of reply, not to mention the body language emanating irritation, Shinshin retraced his hand with a look of query. Furrowing his brows he looked at his hand before asking her confused, "Did...did I offend you, Rika?" "Everyone has a habit of patting me on the head." The girl said, putting her hands on her chin as she directed her gaze forward. "I'm really starting not to mind it, but... it's like they do it exclusively to me. Like I'm some sort of wandering puppy that has a sign on it saying "Pet me, pet me"! I might as well just get a sign like that and wear it all the time!" "Forgive my ignorance then, Rika," Shinshin said in a apologetic tone, bowing his head in emphasis before putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, "will this be more to your liking?" "A--!" The red tint of Rika's face increased ever so slightly. "All right, now you're just making me uncomfortable!" Despite this statement, she seemed to laugh a little, covering her mouth with her hands in order to stifle her giggles. Shinshin retracted his hand altogether, blinking in confusion as he looked to his hand. Sighing, Shinshin admitted defeat, "Perhaps its best if I choose words instead of actions to express my empathy...?" It was clear that as strong as he was, Shinshin wasn't someone who could socialize very easy. His social awkwardness seemed to reduce the embarrassment that Rika herself was feeling. She lowered her hands, folding them within her lap and regarding the man with a soft smile. The red tint that had formed on her face had faded away. "Whatever suits you best, Shinshin-san..." She answered, giving him a smile of sympathy. Despite the exchange, she couldn't help but feel that the sense of "adorkableness" he had given off was somewhat adorable. It was a rather strange compliment for the stoic attitude he held normally, but a compliment nonetheless... "Thank you, Rika," Shinshin said with a sigh of relief. His eyes decided to search elsewhere, wanting to be productful instead of causing unneeded awkward tension between his comrades. Even though he was comrades with the majority of V-14 now that he and Zaii were on the Beta Team with the hotheaded Hyōryū as well as the similar minded Shadō, he still couldn't entirely adjust naturally. After all, he tried to kill both his mother and their teammate, so any natural distrust could be felt in their underlying feelings when being near him. Yet somehow, with people like Rika, they seem to accept him for who he was and not what he had done. This reassured him in some fashion-, "I see the crossroads settlement just up ahead," he pointed out to Rika, knowing she'd see it eventually herself. "Mhm..." Rika was quick to shift back to her slightly introvert and studying attitude as she turned her eyes towards their destination. She folded her arms across her chest, shifting her vision in order to scan for any sign of an ambush. "I don't see anything suspicious..." She reported. "I'll drop down and let you off so you can get set up. Surveillance will be constant. Make sure to notify me in the event that you need assistance from the air. I wish you the best of luck..." "For a girl who carries herself like a piece of fragile glass..." Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper as she spoke to Daisuke. "She seems quite efficient and tactful, doesn't she?" "Mhm," Daisuke nodded with agreement, "I think most women in the World of the Living are like that, honestly, but she certainly knows when its buisness ''time." "You'll be the first to know," Shinshin said in affirmation, simply nodding before he looked downwards, awaiting for the landing of the avarian steed she currently controlled. With a few clicks of the tongue, Rika got the Dragonbird to descend downward. The sudden move caused wind to briefly flare up in their faces. But it was nothing that could be considered much of an annoyance. It took only several seconds for the creature to fly down to the ground, flapping its wings in order to slow itself down. As they were folded, Sakura was the first to slide off and land on the ground. "This place is deserted..." She commented smoothly, putting her hands on her hips and taking a look around. "Hope nobody was planning to ''move here..." "I don't see many people around," Daisuke commented as well, hopping off to land near Sakura, taking a few more steps closer to the town, "maybe that rain storm earlier drove them indoors?" Shinshin hopped off soundlessly, walking stoically over to the other three, peering his eyes towards the town in general. His keen eye sight in combination with his honed senses stretched out, trying to peer to anything of the unnatural. Then, he felt something odd, causing him to shift a little closer to the cropping of ramshackle shacks and the windmill tavern that dominated the town as its center, "I ''feel ''something '''menacing '''and '''foul '''in the air...keep your guard up. They know we're here." Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Bleach: The War of Four